


Mutant and proud

by R2R



Series: Marvel drabbles [7]
Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, Gen, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>От мутации Хэнка есть лекарство, но Зверь не торопится его принять и избавиться от своей "синей мохнатой проблемы".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutant and proud

\- Я, - очень серьёзно объясняет Хэнк, - боюсь.  
Когда Зверь говорит, что чего-то боится - бояться и в самом деле есть чего. 

Где тот застенчивый большеногий парнишка...  
Где тот перепуганный мутант, который в шоке смотрел в зеркало и пытался осознать, что вот это теперь навсегда. Клыки. Когти. Шерсть. Навсегда. И синего цвета.  
Теперь он сам кого хочешь напугает. Оскалится, рявкнет погромче - у людей от этого просыпается что-то, дремлющее в генах. Инстинктивная реакция на большое, покрытое шерстью и клыкастое. Даже если люди эти - сами те ещё носители мутации.

\- Один раз я уже... допрыгался, - продолжает Хэнк. - Хотел сделать лучше. А сделал хуже. Я больше не хочу.  
\- Ты не генетик, - говорит Чарльз. - Ты действовал наобум. Поторопился. Сейчас мы всё сделаем правильно.  
\- Можно, я не буду? - отвечает Хэнк. - Я, правда, боюсь.  
\- А вот бояться не надо, - говорит Чарльз. - Можно принять решение. Одно. Или другое. А бояться ни к чему.  
\- Хорошо, - как бы соглашается Хэнк. - Допустим, я не боюсь. И принимаю решение. Вот такое: а ну его, это чудо-средство. Я привык уже быть таким, как сейчас. Пусть всё остаётся как есть, - когтистые пальцы указывают на себя в целом. Как явление. Как феномен.  
\- Что ж, - Чарльз разочарован, но тему эту оставляет. - Тогда расскажи, что у нас с переносным детектором...

Вечером, оставшись один, Хэнк достаёт пробирку с экспериментальным средством. Подходит к зеркалу. Оттуда на него смотрит синий мохнатый мутант.  
Хэнк вообще-то не боится быть подопытным хомячком для испытаний непроверенного зелья.  
Хэнку ужасно интересно попробовать, что получится.  
Хэнк сегодня крупно разочаровал профессора. Тот теперь думает, что Хэнк струсил.

Нет, не струсил.  
Да, было бы удобно менять облик.  
Да, соврал.  
Почему?

\- Я не болен, - говорит он вслух. - Мне не нужно от этого лекарство.  
Всю свою прежнюю жизнь Хэнк хотел быть обычным. Нормальным. Не тем, кем он был, а тем, кем быть удобнее.  
Благодаря эксперименту тот Хэнк давно закончился. Перестал быть. Из него, как бабочка из куколки, появился Зверь.  
Хэнк очень ценит себя-Зверя. Стесняется громадных лапищ, клыкастой пасти, синей шерсти - но себя всё равно очень ценит.  
Пусть это была случайная находка.  
Хэнк нашёл себя и больше не хочет от себя отказываться.


End file.
